Eyeglasses are conventionally held in spactacle frames which are fastened to the person's head on the nose by means of a three-point support and on the ears by means of the ear bows. In addition, there is a spectacle frame without ear bows, which is clamped firmly on the nose.
These known spectacle frames with ear bows cause pressure points on the nose and ears and are heavy if only because of the bows. The spectacle frames without ear bows exert on the nose a pressure which is generated by spring force and which has a disturbing effect with time.